Shiki No Hikari
by Madam Tomiko
Summary: There's war between Japan and the US. Riku lived a life of denial from his past. He thought his life cannot be anymore semitragic, until his cousin from Hawaii stays will there be tension...maybe. RikuXSora Yaoi
1. Opening Fresh Wounds

**Ohaiyo! Even though this isn't the first fan fic I've written, I think it is pretty good. (But I can't R&R Myself) **

**Anyways…I don't own anything…so sad isn't it? So If I get sued for something I do not own, especially if I announced it, then guess what…I getting my lawyer on the phone (ha-ha…in your face.) **

**This is for all ya' fangirls who heart RikuXSora (and fanboys…yeah…I didn't forget you…)**

**This is not for minors…this fan-fic contains sexual situations and explicit use of language. And even if you minors do read this…you are wasting your life by trying to find pornography on the web… (Shame on you…you could be doing better things…like riding your bikes or flirting with your crushes…or having premarital sex…or something of the sort…) **

**Anyways…enjoy**

**

* * *

**

The scent of crimson life, warm and fresh, rose from the ground and settled into the stillness of the hospital. Doctors and nurses ran amuck with bodies, some sick and some just corpses. Bitter sickness spewed into Riku's nose as the rancid scent of the bodies hung about with him. He tried to mask the scent from his sensitive nose with a bouquet of roses and chrysanthemums, but only to find the stench of gunpowder and terror.

He had to get to the proper room fast. The nurse told him _Room A216_, but that was on a completely different floor. He could use the stairs, but the smell could still make him noxious if he had to gasp in the rancid air. Then he saw an elevator. He pressed for the second floor, but he heard a voice.

"Hey…wait!" A spiky haired brunette with a white button shirt and jeans waved his arms for Riku to hold the elevator. Usually Riku would hold for others, well at least for women. The older teen just stood there with a cocky look on his face as the door slowly shut. Riku caught a glimpse of the face of the brunette, all stunned with disbelief. "JERK!"

Riku couldn't help but to laugh. "I can't believe what an ass I could be…" The laugh died down quickly as he remembered why he was in the crappy hospital in the first place. As the elevator rung, he got out and saw that his room was just across the hall.

He took a peek at it and saw a morbidly white room, blue curtains shadowing the large windows and the white bed with a pale man in it. He had brown hair and a small scar along his face and was looking out the window. As Riku sat down the man turned his head quickly to the silver haired teen. He opened his mouth, but didn't say anything and closed back up.

"Hey…Leon. How my big bro doing…Heard what had happened…I knew you shouldn't have went into war, but I know how you can be so I said no-" Riku was cut off by a familiar pair of fingers on his lips. Leon wore a warm smile and chuckled a little.

"Such a little brother thing…but you don't have to worry now. The doctors said I am not going to die. Luckily for me, they only shot me close near the face and on the arm, but now I could come home." Riku smiled and hugged Leon for a while, even though Leon winced in pain. "Whoa…just because I am ok doesn't mean you could kill me with such a killer move. Anyways, what's with the swanky sexy school boy look?"

Leon raised his eyebrows at the white half-buttoned dress shirt the aqua eyed teen was wearing. "What had happened to the 'punkette rocker with baggy black clothing and t-shirt'?" Leon did a crappy job imitating Riku.

"Well _Leo-Bear_, your boyfriend, Cloud forced me to do this…said that I should look nice for you since you are hurt and crap…" Riku put the flowers on the counter nest to the bed and made himself home, even if the hospital was a hell-hole when it comes to the smell and look of it.

Leon blushed and grabbed for the bouquet. He took a big whiff and smiled. "Yeah…he could be a real ass…"

"Yeah…he would have an ass too if you hadn't fucked it off him!" Riku snickered as Leon got all red-faced and threw the flowers at him.

"Aww…shut up you spawn of the devil." Riku wiped the flower petals off of the suit and then silence entered the room. Leon continued looking out of the window and Riku just sat there with a petal in his slender fingers.

"Well…I will be getting back home…" Riku stood up and waved to Leon.

"See you tomorrow…" Leon waved back and lay back down onto his bed.

Riku smiled for the good new of his brother being back home…well, at least not yet. Then he heard footsteps from the staircases, and out emerged the brunette, all reddened, hot, and sweaty. The brunette looked up to see the older teen. "You're the ass that closed out on me!" The brunette stomped towards the other teen, until the meet face to face. "What in fuck's sakes think you could just do that?" The brunette's blue eyes locked on with the other's aqua eyes in a fierce rage.

Riku held the chin of the brunette and budged his face close to him until they were mere inches away. "Because…" He got into a loop of poetry. "When I saw your face my heart leaped and I thought seeing such an angel like you being infuriated would make a pleasure that is more than orgasmic!" Riku licked the cheek of the small boy, but the boy resented such physical contact with a stranger, especially one like Riku.

"NURSE, could you escort this man out of the hospital? He continues to not only violating my personal space, but he is also creeping me out!" He signaled at the nearby nurse. The woman in white sauntered by and took the older teen's hand.

Riku walked into the bright sun, as warplanes soared throughout the skies. "Yeah…what a beautiful day to get killed in a war…" He strolled towards his gleaming blue motorcycle and propped himself onto the black leather seat. The key turned and the machine started to purr like crazy. The silver haired teen placed on a pair of platinum-framed, diamond encrusted, red-alligator skin sunglasses. He knows he should be wearing a helmet, but what's the risk in that? He drove off into the streets and headed home.

A couple of girls drove by in a red convertible Lamborghini and giggled as they saw the teen on the motorcycle. Riku played along; and with that, he lowered his shades and winked at them. One of the girls fainted…sadly it was the one who was driving…

* * *

"Hmm…home sweet home…" Riku opened the doors and turned on the lights to reveal a large living room. He leaped over the couch and turned on the plasma TV. "Kanji! Hey Kanji! I'm home!" Riku yelled out with every ounce of air in his lung. And on the stair case, the cutest little iriomote appeared. It leaped down the flight of stairs and tackled his silver haired master. They played around as he purred. "Aww…who's my Okinawan Wildcat? Who's my little fluff ball?" The iriomote mewed and purred as he cuddled against the teen. "Aww…you are just too much…" 

And then all of a sudden there was a knock. Riku didn't even budge to open since he felt lazy and a Do As Infinity Music Marathon was on the TV. But the knocking kept on going, so he sighed and went up to open the door. When he opened it a blonde boy glomped Riku and the both of them ended up on the floor with the blonde boy on top. "Oh…hey Roxas…what brings you here?" Riku lifted the spiky haired blonde off of him and wiped the dirt off of him.

"Hey…you promised to come to the skate park with me…" Roxas pouted as Riku went to get a cup of water.

"Oh….shit…I'm sorry. I had to visit my older brother…" He came back and offered the cup to Roxas.

"Which one did you visit, the long silver haired one or the brown haired one?" Roxas got up and took the drink as he leaped onto the couch. He took little sips.

"The brown haired one, Leon…you know I don't like Sephiroth…not after what he had done…" Riku rubbed his arms and looked down at the floor. The blonde frowned and hugged Riku.

"I'm sorry…I could be dumb sometimes." He cuddled against the older teen. Riku blushed and wrapped his arms around the cute blonde.

"Hmm…you're warm…" He smiled down at the smaller teen. Roxas blushed and shoved at Riku, but he held on tightly so he didn't even budge. Then the silver haired teen kissed the Roxas's cheek. "So…how's Cloud?"

Roxas looked up with an expression of playful disbelief. "Do you care about my brother more than me?" He pushed himself away and went to the other side of the couch.

"I don't mean it that way. Why do you always have to be this way? I just want to know how he is…" Riku looked silly to Roxas, trying to beg for forgiveness. He thought that Riku would have known but he wanted to play it out longer…

"Yeah…right. And next you will ask me if you want to have crazy hot sex here?" Roxas tried to act as annoyed as he can. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Of course not…you know I wouldn't…" Riku pleaded, but heard a growl and his eye became all widened.

"What?" Roxas got teary-eyed and red in the face. "SO now you say that you won't fuck me! Do you think you're too good for me!"

"N-no!" Riku waved his hands for mercy.

"So…does Roxas have to choke a biatch!" Does Roxas have to rape a fucking dumbshit?" The blonde knew the language was extremely strong but it sure did work…

"Roxas…please…don't be like this…you're scaring me!" Riku took a pillow to block Roxas, until he heard laughter. He lowered the pillow to find his little blonde devil rolling on the floor laughing. "What the fuck?"

"Oh my Gawd! Your face was so priceless!" Roxas's legs flailed everywhere.

"Hey…that wasn't funny!" Riku screamed, but Roxas was too preoccupied to even listen, so the devious teen had an idea. He pounced on top of the blonde teen, pinning his arms to the ground. The younger teen wore a teasingly hurt expression. Riku smirked. "So…now who is going to fuck a dumbshit?" He leaned down, pressing his lips against the young blonde's supple skin.

The young boy panted and blushed into a beet red. "You are the one whose sex drive is insatiable…" Riku's hair tickled Roxas's neck as the silver haired teen kissed and nibbled along the blonde's jaw line. "Mmm…do you think we are going too fast? I mean…it has only been a week"

Riku brushed his lips against Roxas's lips, creating a sense of ecstasy and passion. "Maybe...but if you ask me, I could have gotten to you on the first day…" He unzipped Roxas's jacket with his teeth, revealing his undershirt and faint outlines of his pink nipples. Riku took his slender fingers and caused friction against the blonde's nipples with the fabric of his shirt. Roxas moaned and breaths became faster and shallower. Riku loved how his little blonde angel looked with his blue eyes full of sexual desire. Roxas wrapped his arms around Riku, kissing him tenderly with soft skin touching each other.

"Hmm…having fun aren't we?" The two boys look up and saw another blonde by the door; only he had spikier hair and was in a black tank top and tight jeans.

Roxas stood up quick and took hold of his jacket, covering himself. "Big brother, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah Cloud…and how did you get in my house!" Riku glared at the tall blonde.

"Oh…little brother…you know you can't go with out your condom." He joked as Roxas blushed and looked the other way. "Anyways…it's time for you to go home…"

"Aww….this sucks….you suck…" Roxas grunted as he went out into the black Ferrari on the front driveway. "Well…come on! You wanted me to go home so let's go now…"

"Hold on…I need to do something…" Cloud straddled towards the blushed silver haired teen and sat on the couch. "I don't know if Leon told you…but I have to pick him…"

Riku waved at Cloud. "Yeah, yeah…I know…you are going to pick him up…"

"But that isn't all…" Cloud stood back up and laid his hand on Riku's shoulder. "I also have to pick up his cousin…you cousin…"

"Well…great….now not only Leon didn't tell me about this, but now I have to live with a brat…who is it…I mean I only have two!" Riku slumped into the couch in exhaust.

"That's the thing…Leon had another cousin…from the US…Hawaii to be exact…" Cloud scratched his head. Riku sat there with his mouth agape and eyes wide open. His mouth closed, teeth started to grit against each other, and face turned red.

"WHAT THE CRAP! We are going to harbor the enemy! The country that shot my brother, and part of that country is coming here! ALL THOSE PEOPLE WANT IS POWER! Can't they just leave us alone!" Riku stomped towards Cloud as the blonde retreated to a wall. Riku got closer and closer until they were face to face. "Why is that bastard coming over here…that no good bastard…" Riku crossed his arms and looked the other way with a hurt face.

"You shouldn't discriminate a person just because they came from a certain area! And besides…he's already here." Riku raised his eyebrow. "His parents…booked him a hotel so he could stay a night here in Tokyo before meeting you guys…you know…to get used to the scenery…"

Riku held a fist and underhanded grin. "All that son-of-a-bitch-whore-bag needs to get used to is his ass getting kicked!"

A horn honked from the outside. The two looked out and saw Roxas signaling his older brother to hurry up. "Well…I'll let the three of you handle it…" Cloud walked towards the door. "Oh…and button up your shirt! God…be decent at least if you have to curse like that…"

After they left, Riku went up to his room and locked himself in. He couldn't believe it…the greedy country…United States…Japan …god! He lay on his satin bed, and tried to tangle himself in the silky red sheets. And then he stopped ant stared blankly into the darkness within in the covers. "_If eternity knows what manner of darkness and when pain will vanish, then that way, you shall taint me, and this song of truth will flow through my heart. I looked always towards yesterday, towards the castles in the sky…when will I be able to follow them? Please teach me how to live; to become naked… won't you taint me just a little? That way, even if I get hurt and lose everything around me, this song of truth will flow through my heart." _Riku, with his soft, semi-raspy voice, whispered to himself as little drops of tears fell onto his bed. He continued to do so until he drifted into a light slumber…

* * *

"…Riku….Riku…Riku…" An ominous voice calls from the dark abyss. The teen stood there searching for the person who was calling. "Riku…hurry up…" A blonde girl appeared from the darkness, wearing a white sundress and calling for Riku. 

"I remember this…" Riku stepped forward and gradually sped up, chasing the girl. "Namine…Namine…Come back! Don't go there!" The girl went through a door, which had a sliver of light coming out of a crack. Riku opened it and saw an immense chapel, more like the ruins of one, with crumbling walls and broken stained glass windows that surrounds the rotting pews along the chapel corridor. Riku looked up and saw Namine on a stone table, gagged and bound.

"Namine!" He ran towards the stone table, to what are mere meters seemed to be miles. Namine had tears flowing through her blindfolds drenching the white cloth. Riku rushed faster and faster, but it seems that each step just widens the gap. "Please…don't give on me! I'm coming!" When he finally got to the last feet a black shadow pushed him onto the ground. Riku landed on his left arm, making it unusable. He looked up to see a hilt of a sword and a black angel's wing. "Damn you Sephiroth…"

"Little brother…how quaint to see you here…I see you've met with my little friend…Namine…" Sephiroth held the innocent girl by the chin and licked her cheek slowly as she whimpered in terror.

"Bastard! What do you want from me? Why do you do this…?" Riku held onto his arm and limped trying to get up. "First it was mother and father…and then my best friends…Now this shit!"

"Tsk…tsk…watch….YOUR….LANGUAGE!" Sephiroth dashed forward and bashed Riku's ribs with the hilt of his sword. Riku screamed in pain and despair as he fell to the ground once more. "I took care of mother and father…they were bad to you anyways…they gambled and drunk…in fact… wasn't it them that gave Leon alcohol…and then he raped you…?"

The bleeding teen tried to cover his ears, tried to tone out the tenderness in his heart. "STOP! I don't want to hear that anymore! I don't care about that anymore! I didn't care if they drink or gambled…It's not my fault they were part of the yakuza!"

Sephiroth kneeled down and went close against Riku's ear. "But I made the poverty stop…I made the Kyushu name pure and rich again…I bought you the best…cars…games…toys…even your own personal masseuse with a happy ending…and all I want in return is for you and Leon do as I say…Now…I told you to not leave the house…yet you went. I said you can't fuck around with my feelings….yet you lie and cheat to get away. I said don't deny my rule…yet you yell, hit and injure me…Do I have to put you in that room…?"

Riku's eyes widened and fear flowed inside his mind. "N…No…Not the room…" He remembered the room…

"Yes…the room…that one I saved for only you and me. You undress yourself…until you are in your bare skin…and then I take my whip…"

Riku pushed Sephiroth away, but Sephiroth counter-attacked and picked the teen up by his shirt. "NO! Let me go you jackass!" Riku cried…he actually cried. "Please…"

"Ok then…since you asked so nicely…" Sephiroth dropped the teen to his knees. Riku gasped for breath and rested for a while, until he heard a zip sound. Riku looked up and saw a throbbing member in front of his face. "Come on…I think it's time that you pay me back…and then some…" Riku gritted his teeth and had more tears run down his dirty cheeks. He tightened his hands into a compact fist. Sephiroth gripped onto Riku's silvery locks and pulled his head so that the tip is brushing against the soft innocent pink lips of the crying teen…

**

* * *

OMG PIE! What a twist! I hope Riku lives for the next chapter…oh wait…yes he does! Whoo! (BTW I have nothing against any country...so don't say I hate America...but I don't know about some other people...)  
**

**What will Sephiroth do next? What will happen to Namine? Will Riku even win? You'll find out…NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Embarassment Madness

**OMG PIE! Here we are again! We will continue where we left off…sort of. I am keeping this as clean as the government will allow me, so no sex…awwz…I know…its like my little brother's high school years…yes…but big sis isn't here to make fun of you. **

**Any who…I don't own Riku and/or Sora. (Although I wish…I will make them do EVERYTHING!) Or any other characters…yadda…yadda…yadda!**

**Warning: This chapter contains many scene transitions…not like an ass load….but still a lot. Oh, and this is not for any children! Ya hear me? Children can suck the letters off of Dr. Seuss books because they can't be here! Contains sexual content that is definitely not suitable for children!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Tears pooled on the rocky ground as the naked and tattered Riku lay on the ground, covered in sweat and the white seed of his demented older brother. He tried to recollect himself and stand up, but his knees shuddered and arms collapsed. He looked towards the stone table…his sweet Namine… 

"What's wrong little brother…already tired?" Sephiroth picked up the weak teen and cradled him in his arms. "I thought you could do more than five times…am I going too far…"

Riku looked away in disgust and held a grimace on his face. "Y-you went to far…when you killed mother and father…"

"Aww…now don't be that way…you know I love you…and like they say…sometimes love hurts…" The older teen set Riku down as he straddled to the bounded blonde. "And since you have redeemed yourself…I will keep my part." He put on his clothes and picked up his sword. He took out the silver blade and slashed at the ropes and ragged cloth, letting the poor girl free. "Now…I will be off…" And just like that, he walked off and disappeared.

Namine opened her eyes to see her lover in pain. "RIKU?" She ran over to him, helping him off of the grounds. "I…I'm sorry…if you had to go through all of this….for me…" She smothered and nuzzled herself into the worn out teen's chest. He wanted to wrap his arms around her…but something inside told him no.

"Namine…I…I am not good for you anymore…" He covered himself with a tattered blue blanket. Namine couldn't believe what he said.

"B-but…what do you mean…" She stepped forward to touch him, but he retreated.

"Now…you know the secretive pain I had been hiding…I am not a virgin…I am just tainted blood! From lying about my life to dead parents and being raped by my own flesh…You could do much better than me…I can't even protect you! I am just a sad attempt as God's work…I am just one sack of depressive shit!" Riku ran off in tears and never looked back…who would have known this would be his final time he would ever see his sweet Namine…

* * *

Riku heard a door open and shut. He opened his eyes into consciousness and heard rustling of clothes and bags…he thought it was Leon so he took a glimpse and saw a blur of brown hair. He covered himself back up and yawned. "Leon…you know you aren't supposed to be in my room…" Then he heard a gasp and the door shutting again. "Whatever…" 

Then Riku remembered the dream…why did he have to remember such a horrible memory…"LEON!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, and the steps grew louder as the door opened again. Riku sat up and saw Leon with an arm cast.

Leon had a rushed worry on his face "Yeah Riku?" He sat on the silver haired teen's bed and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I…I had that…that dream again…" Riku lunged at Leon, gripping his arms around him. He held tighter onto his dear brother. Leon wrapped his arm around the bare teen and held him close.

"Well…I'm sorry for that…I can't do anything about it. 50 psychiatrists…200 appointments…and 10 prescriptions…if it isn't gone then it will stay. I-I'm sorry if I can't help." He looked at the teen, hoping to see a smile but found an even worse frown of despair. Leon sighed and scratched his head. "What do you say…I'll get the hot springs attendant to get ready for you with a masseuse and you can relax? Hmm, doesn't that sound good?" The brunette smiled at his little brother as he thought up an answer.

"I guess…" Riku stood up, with his body bare since he had ripped his clothes off last night. Leon stared at the teen…the scar on his back… "But…I don't want the masseuse…I just want to be alone." He picked up a white towel, wrapped his waist with it, and noticed some extra clothes and baggage… "Hey…whose are these?" Riku turned towards his brother. Leon looked at them and remembered.

"Oh…those are you cousin's…he's staying here…Didn't-"

"Oh that….You fuck buddy told me about that…which reminds me…Why? Why didn't you tell me about this?" Riku sat on the bed close to Leon and stared with hard determination.

"Well…I thought you would be offended if I told you an American was coming…And we being in war…" Leon forced a chuckle but didn't see a change in Riku's expression.

"I don't care about that anymore…I thought you could at least trust me…" Riku frowned at Leon with a hurt soul.

"I'm sorry ok…I really thought you would be this way…I mean…when you get to know him…he's just like you…" But Riku just slammed the door…leaving Leon in there alone. "Heh…he's kind of cute when he's angry like that…"

* * *

Riku opened the backyard door and saw the attendant. She waved to him and asked him how he was, but he jus waved and smiled falsely. He then went behind the bamboo wall and saw the large pool of steaming water. The silver haired teen dropped the towel and slowly dipped himself into the hot spring. He sighed in relief as he waded in the steaming pool. "That Leon…hmm" He dove in and breached back up, his locks now wet and shining. "But I guess I was a jerk to him too…" He took a bottle of shampoo and lathered his silver mane up. "But he was the one who kept the secret till the last minute." He submerged himself and rinsed the sweet shampoo off of his hair. Then he grabbed his favorite lavender and vanilla scented bubble bath and poured some into the water. "But I should be nicer to him…" He made bubbles throughout the spring, covering the whole area with a white soothing pool of lavender and vanilla. 

He waded around some more until he heard foot steps. Riku dunked in and swam towards the bamboo wall. He tried to look through the cracks, but they were only big enough to see up to the torso. He knew it wasn't the attendant because he heard her go off and this person was a little too tan to be her. Riku saw the person dropped his white cotton robe, revealing a cute tan ass with sleek legs and a lean build. Whoever this guy was, Riku sure likes. But he remembered that his cousin was supposed to be staying here, which made him frown since he knows it was morally wrong, for him at least, to get tangled with your own blood… purposely! But this guy had such a smooth tan body…no pubic hair at all. This made Riku frown even more, since he quickly associated no pubic hair with a prepubescent teen. The guy walked towards the springs, and Riku had to do something. He thought of running but the kid would surely notice, so he did something more natural and dunked himself into the bubbly water.

The silver haired teen heard the boy dip into the pool and settle down against the smooth rock surface. "Ahh…wow…I had hot spring baths back in Hawaii but this…this is just wonderful…and so relaxing. They even prepared it by putting my favorite scent of bubble bath…they must be damn rich to have this kind of service!" Riku vaguely remembered that voice from somewhere…luckily he's part of the swim team, or else he couldn't be down for more than 5 minutes. The guy then relaxed even more so and stretched his legs out, giving Riku a glimpse of what the other teen had, but Riku couldn't even grasp it. It must be light refraction or something else, because he knows that prepubescent teens do not have something of such…proportions!

"I'm glad I left Hawaii…even if it does mean leaving all those beautiful girls behind…" The boy closed his eyes and daydreamed, thinking erotic and dirty minded thoughts. Riku saw the effects happen as the member slowly grew thicker and longer. The silver haired teen himself had the same result from this.

"_Shit…this guy must be reading Playboy or some other crap because I can't have a boner and hold my breath…" _The silver haired teen could hold it any longer. He quickly breached for a gigantic gasp of air. The water splashed and the other teen screamed in fright. They both stood and yelped out. The two teenagers alternatively screamed at each other, making such a racket that Leon had to come in.

"Hey! What the crap is going on!" Leon covered his eyes to make it look like he is respecting their privacy. **(A/N: Do notice I used the qualifier "look like" Naughty Leon :D) **

Riku spoke out first. "What is this bitchy brunette doing here!" He pointed to the brunette teen on the other side of the pool, who wore a face of skepticism. "That is the guy who made the nurse throw me out!"

The brunette detested. "What is this pervert doing here! Not only he acted like a jerk and talked dirty to me, but he had been peeping on me!"

Leon took his hands away from his eyes and glanced at the two teens. "Well Riku, he is your cousin that will be staying here until the war subsides. And Sora, this pervert is my little brother whom I love very…wait…Riku? You peeped on him?"

Sora exclaimed. "Yeah, he did! And right when I got 'comfortable'…"

Riku scratched his head and grinned in embarrassment. "Yeah…I did…see he came in on me and I had to do something so I naturally hid. And then he got down and started doing something up there because underwater I saw this already big thing turning into…"

"Really? How long was it?" Leon scratched his chin and asked in interest.

Sora blushed into a shade of red wine and his hands turned into fists. "You guys shut up! My personal anatomy proportions shouldn't be you guys agenda!" He got out, took his robe, slung it on himself, and left into Riku's room. Leon and Riku smiled to each other as the tall brunette looked down.

"Heh…must be immense if it did that to you…" Riku looked down and saw his member fully erected and throbbing for satisfaction. He hastily retreated into the water and flushed up. "The funny thing about it is that…I would by no means have thought it would stick straight up like a spike…" He left laughing at the thought, although he got partially aroused at the whole situation.

Riku thought about it…that whole event…and smiled "Well…he is pretty cute…even if he is the bastard that yelled at me…and what a fucking cool name for someone from America…Sora…I wonder…Riku and Sora Van…hehee…that is adorable…"

* * *

Sora dropped the robe and tried himself off with one of his own red towels. He thought of how those two embarrassed him so much…especially that Riku. "I thought Leon was mature…especially at the hospital. But…I guess he's just like that…I mean he only 18…three years older than me…" He lay on the messy bed, feeling the silky satin against his soft skin. "Mmm…that Riku guy knows fine living'…I don't think he would mind if I take a little nap here for a while." He covered his bared body with the sheet and slowly dozed off into a deep slumber. 

The door opened and Riku walked in dripping wet and only have his white towel to dry him off. "That…Sora….really…seems like he never been with the guys enough…always blushing his head off when I make a remark. Maybe I should make it up to him…oh…how about the new sushi bar…I guess…Ahh!" He fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes. Then he heard a little moan to the side so he turned around and saw the cute peaceful brunette sleeping. Riku blushed since they were only a few inches away. "Maybe…if I move slowly…he wouldn't notice…" Riku creped off the bed but the younger teen rustles and groaned, so Riku went back to his previous position. "Why do I always get caught in these awkward situations…?" He attempted to slide down vertically off the bed, but Sora moved his leg onto Riku's hips, making it impossible to do. He shot at moving Sora's leg out of the way, but Sora rustled in his sleep once more, this time placing his arms around Riku and holding him tight like a teddy bear. Riku broke into a small sweat as the brunette pants blew against the older teen's sensitive nose. "Mmm…vanilla…" Sora grasped tighter, causing Riku to become virtually against his slender body.

"Shit…why…" Riku started getting dirty thoughts of taking advantage of the situation, but then Sora slowly woke up. The blue orbs stared deep into the aqua eyes, either of passion or of embarrassment. Then there lingered an awkward silence. Sora's arms and legs laced around Riku's naked body with the only thing between them is a thin silky red satin blanket. He doesn't know if he should put this as a moment of intimacy or one of those whoa-a-really-awkward-accidental-sexual-position-moments; but whatever category it falls into, Riku likes…Riku likes a lot.

All of a sudden Leon walked in, all lucky-go-fun happy. "Hey! Why don't the three of us go to the new sushi…Ahh…err…eww…hmm...well…ha…I seem to have walked in at a bad time…I could just leave you two…err…alone…yeah…" Leon got sucked into the awkward situation as well. They stayed like that for sometime.

"Well…I'm hungry…Let's go!" Sora jumped out and went into the closet. Riku and Leon stared at the door as the rustling and thumping persisted. And then Sora reappeared. He wore tight black jeans with chains attaching the front pockets to the back, a tight black t-shirt, and a light coat of black eye-liner and black lipstick. The two just stood there gawking at the reformed teen. He looked at them and then slumped. "What! Isn't today Sunday? I thought you Japanese people had Sunday off and have this day where people dress all they want which differs from their usual school uniform so this would be the only day they can actually dress casually. I mean…isn't that true?" The brothers continue to gawk at him.

"Uhh…yeah…but that's usually in the south district…but you look sexy in that." Riku explained. "Well…he is technically right…time to let loose!" He leaped out and went into the closet too.

Leon raised his eyebrows at the door and back at Sora. "What the…how…when…why do you guys keep doing that?" And then Riku jumped out with only an unzipped black cotton vest which shows off his chest and abs and tight black jeans.

"So…do I look sexy or do I look fuckable?" Leon nodded but Sora scoffed.

"Such a show off…"

* * *

The leather seats felt warm to the touch and the air smelled fresh with a stifling air. Silence stabbed the three of them in the heart, causing a deathly stillness; and as always, Riku hated silence. He budged towards Sora, who was looking out the window watching the passing by girls in skirts. "Daydreaming again?" Sora jumped around and glared at the smiling teen. "You know…if you don't want to be in such an embarrassing mess; then stop thinking such dirty things." Riku put his slim fingers on Sora's soft lips. "And besides…you have to start school tomorrow. You'll have plenty of time to eye hump every girl _(and me)_ once I get you fitted in a school uniform." 

Sora pouted and sighed in disbelief. "What…guys have to wear uniforms too? Well that fucking sucks…"

Riku scooted closer to the sulking teen and placed his hands on his lap. "I know…but they do believe in Sexual equality here too you know…"

Sora shoved the older teen's hand off of himself. "Jebus Christ! Stop acting like you're flirting with me! You know, I'm still recovering from when you mortified me in the hospital!" The brunette frowned with a stern glare.

Riku pecked a little kiss on the young brunette's cheek and whispered in his ear. "Who said…I was acting? I really meant it…I want to kiss you…hold you…bite you…taste you…feel inside-"

Sora forced Riku away to the other side. "LEON! ARE WE THERE YET!"

Leon, although driving with only one hand, looked back there with a fiery stare. "Look…we are almost there…so you two either get along ;or may God be my witness, I will abduct your souls from your slender frame, fuck with them until they bleed, and devour them like a child in a chocolate factory!" The two teens cower in fear as Leon, not only have death in his eyes but is not in control of the car, causing it to swerve.

"Whoa…this is so…awesome!" Sora searched the restaurant in awe and amazement as they walked through the front doors. "Oh, look! Are these what you call 'koi'?" He pushed his face against the glass as the fishes swam for cover. "And…Oh my Kanaloa…are these tappenyaki chefs!" Sora jumped all over the place as he wandered and questioned the entire restaurant.

Leon and Riku smiled in denial as they themselves feel extremely embarrassed. Leon leaned over to Riku and whispered. "Well…now who's embarrassing whom?"

Riku grinned. "Heh…I guess you shouldn't blame him…well…maybe you can, but he is sure cute!"

The brothers were escorted by a waiter in a blue silk yukata, but Sora still explored the region. "I see…is he a tourist here?"

Leon nodded. "Nah…he's staying at our house."

"I see…" The woman said as she passed out the menu. "So…what will you be having?"

The two reviewed the whole menu and then Riku spoke. "Get an order of the red plate sashimi…two orders of the grilled Tamari Salmon with the stir- fried vegetables…oh…ten rolls of eel nigirizushi…five of yellow tail uramaki…and some green tea." He beamed with such a charming smile.

The waitress smiled back. "What a big appetite…you are a growing young man after all…and for you…" Leon nodded for nothing but water. She left and went into the kitchen.

Leon looked at his watch and stood up. "Well…I guess I have to go." He started to go towards the exit until Riku protested.

"What? Where the fuck are you going?" Riku grunted and gritted his teeth. "Are you just going to leave me with this nut?" He pointed to Sora, who was harassing the crabs with a stick.

Leon thought about it and sighed. "Well…I 'm sorry…maybe I shouldn't leave….well at least with out an explanation! See Cloud called me to take you two here and then he would pick me up to go to his place. So you two would learn to get together so my ass won't be hurting when…Don't even make a crack about that comment." He threw the keys for the Mercedes to Riku, who caught it and then sped out.

Riku sat down and pouted. "Crap…a day with…him." He fiddled around with the chopsticks as Sora finally calmed down and joined in.

"Hey…where's Leon?" Sora panted for some air. He was sweating and felt exhausted already, and they didn't have their meal yet! Then Sora got the picture. "He left us…didn't he?" Riku nodded, but despite their current situation, Riku still can manage to put a little grin.

The waitress came by with their food, which looked great in Sora's eyes since they were gleaming with anticipation. "Wow…this is amazing!" He wanted to dig in but he never got the concept of using chopsticks. He tried picking up the sushi rolls with them, but they kept on dropping.

Riku giggled at Sora's repetitive attempts and finally spoke up. "Here…let me do it…" Riku took his chopsticks and picked up the eel nigiri. He stared into Sora's shining blue orbs, but in a different way this time. He rubbed the nigiri against the soft, blackened lips of the small teen. Riku lined Sora's lips as the brunette closed his eyes and accepts the article of food. _"Heh…a kind of little cliché with an Asian twist…" _Riku thought as the small brunette chewed and swallowed the sushi.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "That…it real good…sweet…yet salty…" He took the cup of green tea and chugged it. "Hmm…Is green tea supposed to have a sweet and spicy-ish taste?" Riku raised an eyebrow and took Sora's cup. He took a finger and lined the inside with it. He placed the finger on his tongue and then his eyes widened. "Well…what…what ish it?" Sora's grammar is starting to slur together.

"Umm…that…that was…not Green tea…I…I think it was…Sake." Riku stuttered as he saw the little brunette, who was slumped over in his chair. "Maybe we should put all of this in a doggy box and head home…"

Sora laughed and slapped Riku on the back. "Ha-ha! You…are so funny…and I don't mean random joke funny. I mean comedian funny…" He already showed the effects of the sake, and since he has such a petite body, it wouldn't be any later. Then he smothered himself onto Riku, gripping onto his body tight. "Did you know you are a total cutie…it's true. I thought you were pwetty adorable…peeping on me and all that in a pineapple."

Riku raised his hand and called for the waitress. "Check please!"

**

* * *

Well…the wee little Sora is Drunk…I wonder what will happen? Will there be sex? I don't think so! Maybe…but signs point to very yes…**

**Anyways….bai-bai! **


End file.
